Oregon State University (OSU), a land-, sea- and space-grant institution, has an active program in graduate training in environmental toxicology that has received support from the NIEHS training grant for 20 years. The success of this training program in Toxicology is due in part to the faculty and facilities supported by th two NIEHS-funded Centers, the Environmental Health Sciences Center (P30-ES00210), and the Marine/Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center (P30-ES03850). Nine of the 15 Training Grant Faculty are members of one or both Centers. Trainees have access to all of the expertise associated with the research cores of both Centers and the capacity to utilize state-of-the-art technology in their toxicology research through the availability of the facility cores of both Centers. Additional training opportunities with clinical applications are provided through two Training Grant faculty at the Oregon Health Sciences University in Portland. All of the Training Grant faculty have active research programs in toxicology/environmental health supported in large part by NIEHS P01 and/or R01 grants. The focus of the Graduate Toxicology Program at OSU is the mode of action of environmental chemicals with an emphasis on xenobiotic metabolism. During the present grant period, recruitment of new faculty has allowed our program to expand to provide additional training opportunities in the fields of signal transduction and DNA repair. The success of the OSU trainees from this grant in academic government, and industrial careers and their contributions to the environmental health sciences have been outstanding. The quality of applicants to our Program continue to be high, and future trainees will continue to build on this record of achievement Several programmatic developments at OSU have strengthened the Toxicology Graduate Program and increased the breadth of training opportunities. These include formal of a new Department of Environmental and Molecular Toxicology, the relocation of the Linus Pauling Institute to Oregon State University, and the recruitment of several new faculty with research programs in the environmental health sciences. Our ability to recruit minority students to OSU, which will enrich the diversity of our Program, has been enhanced by the recent funding of an NIEHS grant for short-term research training support for minority students (T35- ES007316). This strong and continually improving training program will enable OSU to provide the broad interdisciplinary research training in toxicology essential for these trainees to become the future leaders in environmental health sciences research.